Friendship Be Love
by Sekar-chan Naruhina Hyuuzumaki
Summary: "Tapi, aku juga menyukai seseorang selain Sakura, sulit rasanya aku memilih  salah satu di antara mereka berdua" ujar Naruto kepada Hinata...
1. Chapter 1

_**Friendship Be Love!**_

_Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto (bener ga tulisannya.?)_

_Warning : OOC, AU, GJ , missTypo, bad fic (?), GJ, tak beralur, ga lucu,-_

_Pairing : Naruhina+Sakura (?)_

_Genre : Friendship, Romance_

_Rated :T_

* * *

Maaf ya, ini fict pertama Sekar, Sekar berani taruhan kalau cerita ini pasti tidak bagus, tapi, entahlah menurut kalian, tapi yang pasti, terimakasih ya udah mau baca fic aneh Sekar ini (?).

O ya, 1 lagi, mungkin author yang lainnya menyelipkan sedikit khas-khas dari sapaan Jepang, tapi, mungkin Sekar tidak terlalu menggunakannya, karena, Sekar takut salah… hhe.- =]

Here we go!.

* * *

Seasons 1. 

Hinata Hyuuga, itulah aku, aku berasal dari keluarga yang tercukupi bahkan kelebihan (?), walaupun seperti itu, aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman, apalagi sahabat, karena mereka berkata, bahwa aku tidak asyik, apalagi untuk diajak ngobrol, tapi itu tidak dapat membakar semangatku, aku yang kini duduk di Kelas XI Konohigh School *nama yang aneh, authornya juga aneh (?)*, ingin menjadi wanita yang berguna, dan tidak ingin menjadi yang tertindas, karena itu, aku harus semangat!.

O ya, aku mempunyai seorang sahabat laki-laki, , ia bernama Naruto-Kun, aku sedikit menyukainya (dalam arti lain…), sampai-sampai, aku pernah pingsan karena Naruto tiba-tiba memelukku ketika ia lulus ujian kejujuran dahulu *adakah Ujian Kejujuran? Seraang Author nya!*, entah mengapa aku menyukainya, namun, aku sudah senang mempunyainya walau hanya sebagai sahabat saat ini, aku merasa, akulah gadis yang paling beruntung. Dan juga, 1 lagi, aku mempunyai sahabat bernama Sakura-chan, si gadis manis berambut pink, ia selalu ceria, namun ia terkesan galak kepada lelaki, kecuali lelaki yang ia sukai. Beruntung, merka sangat baik terhadapku…

O ya, mau tahu ga gimana tuh mereka pertama bertemu saat kelas X, hingga akhirnya bersahabat.? Check it out!

**Flashback : on**

Pagi itu, dingin, burung-burung yang berkicauan sedang berduet dengan suara Ayam yang berkokok *Berduet..? Plak!*. Seorang gadis sedang berjalan menuju sekolah barunya, Konohigh School.

"Un, semoga hari ini bisa lebih menyenangkan di banding kemarin." Batin Hinata dalam hatinya, tiba-tiba…

"Hey kau gadis berambut biru tua!" ujar seseorang dari belakang, mungkin ia seumuran dengan Hinata, ia mempunyai rambut pirang dan bermata biru, serta ia memiliki kumis yang lucu seperti kumis kucing, binatang kesayangan Hinata ,-

"Ka-kamu bicara pa-pada ku..?" Tanya Hinata dengan terbata-bata seraya memainkan kulit di jarinya yang terkelupas.

"Iya, pada siapa lagi.? O ya, kamu akan sekolah di Konohigh School kan?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan suara menggelegar ceria *wah..?*.

"I-Iya, ada a-apa.?" Tanya kembali hinata dengan lembut.

"Tak apa, aku hanya menebak saja, Jalan bareng yuk ke sekolah. Mengingat kebetulan kau adalah teman pertamaku di sekolah baru ini!" Pinta lelaki itu sambil menarik tas Hinata untuk berjalan *caranya kasar sekali ya.? Dasar Author gila..*

"Eh, i-iya." Ujar Hinata tidak bersemangat.

"Hmm, aku rasa, mengapa kamu selalu merunduk saat aku tanya dan menjawabnya dengan gagap.?" Bentak Naruto, entahlah, mengapa ia membentak Hinata. *menurutku, itu suruhan Author*

"Tak apa, hanya, baru kali ini…"

"Baru kali ini kau bertemu dengan aku yang tampan ini.?" Naruto berkata dengan PD nya.

"Un,… " Wajah Hinata pun memerah, jantungnya berdetak kencang, apakah ini bertanda…

"Hey! Ada apa denganmu! Entahlah, ya sudah, sepertinya kita harus berpisah sampai sini, sampai bertemu kembali ya, semoga nanti kita sekelas!" ucap lelaki itu seraya melambaikan tangan dan berlari menuju papan pengumuman *ngapain…? Udah ah gak penting, hha…(Author mulai error)*

Setelah diabsen, ternyata Hinata sekelas lagi dengan lelaki itu. Menurut Hinata, lelaki itu sedikit kasar, selalu gembira dan lucu, Hinata menyukainya setelah lelaki itu dengan PD nya berkata bahwa ia Tampan (?).

Saat Hinata memasuki ruang kelas X-Z *hah?*

"Hi, senang berkenalan denganmu, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu.?" Ucap seorang gadis manis berambut pink dengan sapaan yang lembut.

"Iyaa! Siapa Namamu! Kau cantik rambut biru!." Ucap seorang lelaki, mulut dan hidungnya ia tutupi dengan secarik kain hitam, sepertinya, ia membawa boneka anjing didalamnya, namun, tidak.. itu bukan boneka,… *Authornya sedikit tulalit, mohon ma'lum..*

"Sudah kau Kiba! Urusi saja Akamaru, dasar genit!."ucap gadis berambut pink itu sehingga mengagetkan aku, karena gadis itu sedikit bereteriak dan bahkan akan memukul lelaki polos itu. * OOC.*

"Aku Hinata-Hyuuga, kalau ka-kau.?" Tanya Hinata lembut sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Aku.? Aku Sakura Haruno, panggil saja aku Sakura." ucapnya lembut.

"Aku, panggil saja aku Kiba, manis..?" Ujar lelaki itu tiba-tiba. *Maaf ya, aku ga bikin Gossip, hanya, OOC. Gomen.. *

"Tidak ada yang bertanya padamu Kiba.! Dari School, kau memang tidak berubah!." Ucap Sakura dengan kasarnya. Namun suara lembutnya…

Tiba-tiba, lelaki berambut pirang datang dengan wajah yang sama, dan tak lupa, dengan senyum lebarnya, mungkin ia ingin memamerkan gigi putihnya *Author stress*

"Hei! Rambut Biru, senang bertemu kamu lagi.!" Ucapnya seraya mendekati Hinata dan melempar tasnya, tak di sengaja, lemparan tasnya mengenai wajah….

"Auuw!. Kau ini! Hati-hati sedikit dong! Dasar lelaki tak punya perasaan! Huh, untung saja wajahku tidak memar.!" Teriak Sakura yang tepat berada di belakang Hinata.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." ucap lelaki itu, dingin, namun wajahnya memerah, ia menggaruk kepalanya, seperti ada kutu di rambutnya *hmm… Sok tau aku ni, hha*

"Hmm, kali ini kau ku maafkan, lain kali, akan ku hajar kau..!" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Heh ehe.? Jahat sekali." Ucap lelaki berambut kuning itu pelan dengan wajah polos.

"Sudahlah, wah, kalian berdua saling kenal, apakah kalian berdua (mengangkat kedua alisnya)." Goda Sakura.

"Ti-tidak! Aah, kalau aku sih, banyak yang ingin menjadi pacarku, namun, aku tidak mau, karena aku masih ingin sendiri." ucap lelaki itu dengan Percaya Dirinya…

"Bilang saja kau ini banyak ditolak gadis, pantas saja, tak kan ada yang menyukaimu, o ya, siapa namamu…?"

"Namaku, Naruto Uzumaki! Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui namaku gadis bermata lavender?"

"Hn.." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, wajah Hinata pun memerah, entah mengapa *Authornya ini aneh sekali…*

"Hn, o ya aku lupa, siapa namamu rambut biru.?"

"Hi-Hina-hina-ta Hyu-yuuga" ucap Hinata kepada Naruto 'oh jadi namanya Naruto ya, kalau begitu, aku senang mengetahui namanya.' Batin Hinata dalam hatinya…

"Selamat Pagi, perkenalkan nama saya Orochimaru-Sensei , saya guru BK, hey! Bisakah kalian diam! Kalian tidak sopan sama sekali!." Teriak seorang guru yang tiba-tiba masuk sebelum bel berbunyi, spontan, anak-anak kaget dan kesal, karena Guru Galak ini masuk sebelum bel berbunyi, keadaan pun sepi sejenak, ~

"Ssst, Hinata-Chan, sst! Rambut biru. A-aku…" Bisik Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Hey! Kepala Durian, bisakah kau diam! Kalau kau ingin berpacaran dan mengobrol, bukan di sini tempatnya! Mengerti..?" Teriak Tuan Orochimaru dengan kejam, matanya pun terbilang menakutkan, pengalaman pertama masuk sekolah yang buruk memang.

Tiba-Tiba, bel masuk pun berbunyi, dan guru mengesalkan itu-pun keluar, semua murid di kelas itu pun bersorak ^Horee!^ *Authornya stress…*

Pelajaran ^Nyata^ pun berlangsung, guru yang mengajar ^kecuali Orochimaru-sensei ^ seru dan kocak semua, dan itu berhasil membuat Perut murid di kelas X-Z itu terkuras habis.

Tidak terasa, bel Istirahat pun berbunyi ^TengTeng Ding Dong Ngingok^, dan semua murid di Konohigh School berhamburan keluar kelas, kecuali Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto, mereka ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ^aneh^ tadi…

"Hey Sakura-chan Hinata-chan!. Maukah kalian menemaniku nanti pulang sekolah ke Kedai Ramen.? Iruka-Sensei akan mentraktir! Ia dulu adalah salah satu guru Les Private ku dan akan mentraktir Ramen kalau nilaiku berhasil mencapai angka 100!." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar seraya duduk di atas bangku Hinata.

"Un, aku sih, bagaimana Hinata-chan!."

"…Aku..? hn… i-iya…." Ucap Hinata yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya melihat Wajah Naruto ^ehem ehem, pekik, ciee, uhuk uhuk^ *Author error*

"Hey Hinata, kenapa kamu selalu melamun ke wajahku…? Jangan-jangan, kau terpesona dengan ketampananku!." Ucap Naruto dengan Percaya Dirinya…

Tapi, malah Sakura yang menjawab…"cih! Kau tampan darimana?"…di lain sisi, wajah Hinata memerah seperti buah tomat siap makan, hha.

"Wajahmu memerah Hinata, ada apa.? Kau sakit…?" Tanya Naruto seraya memegang Kening Hinata, wajah Hinata pun tambah memerah.

"Hn, tidak, aku tidak sakit, Naruto, Arigatou." Ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto dari keningnya dengan perlahan dan tampang yang malu.^ngomong2, baru kali ini Hinata tidak gagap.?^

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu, namun, aku kira… kalian…? (mengangkat alisnya (lagi)) habis, melihatnya, aku sedikit ^Iri!^ ." Ucap Sakura sambil mencolek Hinata dan Naruto.

"Iri.? Kau menyukai ku Sakura! Gyaa! Sudah aku bilang pasti banyak yang menyukaiku." Ucap Naruto(lagi-lagi) dengan wajah PD nya…

"Cih! Tak mungkin, aku tidak menyukai lelaki seperti mu." Ucap Sakura membuang wajahnya.

Sejak hari itu, Hinata, Sakura dan Naruto selalu terlihat bersama, merajut sebuah persahabatan yang penuh dengan pengalaman pahit dan manis. Mereka sangat dekat.

**Flashback : off**

**

* * *

**

**HINATA's POV**

Ya, begitulah ceritanya, kini usia persahabatan kita sudah genap 1 tahun, beberapa hari yang lalu, kami sudah merayakannya, kami mengadakan buka puasa bersama *ew!* di rumah Sakura, namun aku pulang lebih dahulu karena Neji sudah memarahiku untuk pulang,

_06.30_

"Hinata-chan!." Ucap lelaki berambut kuning yang tak lain adalah Naruto dari belakang saat pergi sekolah. Hinata tidak menoleh sedikit pun.

"Mengapa kemarin Neji menyuruhmu untuk cepat pulang?" Tanya Naruto, keringatnya mengalir deras sebab Naruto mengejar Hinata sambil berlari.

"Hn, Ne-neji melarangku pulang malam." Jawab Hinata seraya menuruti kebiasaanya : memainkan kulit jarinya yang terkelupas.

"O ya, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu, Hinata."

"a-apa.?" Hinata pun masih seperti dahulu…

"Begini, kemarin kan aku mengatakan kepada Sakura, bahwa aku sudah mempunya pacar, hm, maukah kau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku? " Pinta Naruto sambil berjalan di dekat Hinata.

"hn, i-i-i-ya." Ucap Hinata dengan berat dan tidak bersemangat

"Yes!. Jadi, nanti kamu duduk bersamaku ya! Aku akan membutikan pada Sakura bahwa itu benar! Ya! Horeeee!" ucap Naruto sedikit autis *author nya yg autis."

"hn." Hinata pun merunduk dan menutupi wajah merahnya 'Yeah! Walau hanya berpura-pura, aku harap, ini akan menyenangkan!.' Batin Hinata sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. *wah.?*

_Saat di kelas_

"Sakura!." Teriak Naruto sambil (lagi-lagi) melempar tasnya dan kali ini mengenai wajah Hinata.

"ah!." Teriak Hinata kesakitan.

"Ma..maafkan aku Hinata, jangan marah ya.? Kalau kau marah, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri." Bisik Naruto dengan agak keras, seraya mengelus wajah Hinata yang halus, tapi, ini hanya acting. Sebenarnya … 'Semoga actingku kali ini dapat mengecoh Sakura! Hahaha' batin Naruto … 'Un, aku tahu ini semua hanya acting belaka, sampai ia mengelus pipiku, malu sih dlihat teman-teman, tapi, senang rasanya, walau hanya acting' Batin Hinata

"Eheeeem" teriak anak-anak sekelas yang melihat aksi Naruto mengelus Hinata, apalagi, Naruto melempar tasnya yang mengenai Hinata yang sedang berjalan ke bangkunya, jadi, aksi ini sangat jelas, ^soalnya mereka berdua berdiri^.

"Hn…" pipi Hinata dan Naruto pun memerah, seperti tomat, buah/sayuran kesukaan Hinata.

"Naruto, jadi.. jadi… Hinata adalah…. Pacarmu.?" Tanya Sakura histeris.

"i-iya!. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan Hinata, memang dari pertama aku menyukainya.!" Ucap Naruto berbohong…

"Sudah kuduga."… Ucap Sakura agak pelan, setelah itu ia menjadi agak pemurung. 'Aaargh! Mengapa aku ini.? Aku tidak boleh cemburu. Aku tidak boleh menyukai Naruto, ia Kikuk, aku membencinya, aku hanya menyukai Sasuke!." Batin Sakura, Hatinya sedang berperang, mencari kebenaran antara suka dan tidak.

"Hinata ,buka puasa nanti, biar aku traktir Ramen, ya, kamu bisa kan." Tanya Naruto, matanya agak melirik ke Sakura, ia ingin tahu reaksi Sakura.

"I-iya." Seperti biasa, singkat-padat-jelas-gagap itulah Hinata. Dan reaksi Sakura? : memperhatikan sikap kedua sahabatanya…

_Setelah pulang sekolah_

"Hinata! Tunggu!" Teriak Sakura dari jauh, ia mengejar Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"iya, ada apa Sakura-chan.?"

"Hn, kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Naruto.?" Tanya Sakura penasaran…

"I-iya, ada apa Sakura-chan.?apa kau ingin ikut kami untuk berbuka puasa bersama.?"

"boleh.?" Sakura pun mengangguk-angguk, 'aku ingin tahu bagaimana sih mereka pacaran? Melihat yang 1 kikuk yang 1 lagi pendiam, haha' Batin Sakura, Sakura pun tertawa sendiri bagaikan orgil *Di pukul Sakura*

"Hey, Hinata, nanti jadikan.? Jangan terlambat, jam 4, kau ke rumahku ya.! Aishiteru!." Ujar Naruto agak keras.

"Na-naruto"

"iya ada apa, Hinata.?" Tanya Naruto…

"anu, Sakura mau i-"

"tidak boleh!, ini pribadi, maaf ya Sakura.!" Tolak Naruto dan langsung berlari keluar Gerbang untuk pulang, namun langkahnya terhenti, "Hinata, aku antar kau pulang, mau kan.?"

"I-iya, ma-maaf Sakura-Chan, ka-kali ini kau pu-pulang send-diri ya. Gomen."

"Iya Hinata, tak apa, Naruto, jaga sahabatku, jangan kau sakiti dia!." Teriak Sakura dan langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hinata, di mana rumahmu? Kita satu jurusan kan.? Ini pakai Jacket ku, aku takut engkau sakit." Ucap Naruto tanpa sengaja *Authoor inii Aneehh!*

"hn.? Rum-rumahku, bi-biar nan-nti aku tunjukkan, jacket mu.? Bi-biar Naruto sa-ja yang pakai." Ucap Hinata dengan terbata-bata seraya menolak jacket yang Naruto berikan sebelum jalan.

"Hinata, aku…"

Jantung Hinata pun berdetak keras, mungkin Naruto akan mengatakan bahwa, ia ^kalian tau sendri kan?^… dan wajah Hinata pun memerah sesaat.

* * *

_-Apa yang akan Naruto katakan?_

_-Apa yang mereka lakukkan di acara buka puasa bersama nanti…?_

_-Baca terus ya next story nya…_

_Segitu dulu ya ceritanya dari Sekar, aku berani taruhan kalau cerita ini jelek dan kacau dan juga ga beralur, dikit pulaa...… tunggu next story nya ya…dan terimakasih sudah mau baca..._

_Review yaaa…. =]_


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya… Sekar minta maaf, yang chapter 1-nya mungkin kebanyakan : *author blah blah blah*, hehe, memang si authornya sedikit cerewet, maaf ya, Sekar ga sadar kalau kebanyakan (?). Mungkin di chapter 2 ini, ceritanya ga jadi humoris lagi (karena itu Sekar ga berani menampilkan genre Humor), semoga cerita ini lebih bagus dari yang chapter 1 nya, kalau pun lebih drop, Sekar minta maaf *membungkuk sekitar 5 kali*, Sekar mulai sedikit kehabisan akal untuk next story nya, ide Sekar sebelumnya sudah di pakai orang *hiks hiks* T.T , terima kasih ya sudah mau baca sampai sini, mohon review nya, dan sekalian sarannya ya. Terima kasih.

* * *

Hinata, aku…"

Jantung Hinata pun berdetak keras, mungkin Naruto akan mengatakan bahwa, ia ^kalian tau sendri kan?^… dan wajah Hinata pun memerah sesaat.

**

* * *

Friendship Be Love!**

Disclaimer: Mashasi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, GJ , miss Typo, bad fic (?), tidak lucu, banyak kesalahan, membosankan,dll.

Pairing: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke

Genre: Friendship, Romance

* * *

…."aku, ingin, nanti kau ajak Sakura untuk buka puasa bersama ya,biar Sakura akan percaya, bahwa kita benar-benar berpacaran."

"Un, iya." walaupun Hinata sedikit kecewa, namun, setelah melihat senyuman khas Naruto, Hinata pun tersenyum.

"Hi-hinata, tak apa kah jika aku menyentuhmu?" tanya Naruto seraya melihat mata lavender Hinata.

"Tak apa Naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata tersenyum 'Tak apa jika kau bahagia…' batin Hinata pun meneruskan…

"Hn, baiklah, maaf Hinata aku telah menyusahkanmu." Ucap Naruto seraya menggaruk kepala gatal Naruto (?).

"Ti-tidak apa Naruto." Ujar Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Mungkin sampai sini saja aku bisa mengantarmu, dah Hinata!" Teriak Naruto dan langsung berlari menuju rumahnya seraya melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata, dan Hinata pun membalas lamabaiannya dengan sebuah lambaian dan senyuman.

Hinata pun mengetuk pintu rumahnya, terlhat Neji sedang menunggu, Neji memang sangat di tugaskan untuk menjaga Hinata, Hinata pun langsung saja berlari menuju kamarnya dan memegang erat _handphone_-nya. 'Ya, jika Naruto bahagia, aku pun akan bahagia' batin Hinata dalam hatinya, ia pun tersenyum dan segera menghubungi Sakura.

" _Assalamuallaikum_, Sakura?"

_"Waalaikumsalam, I-iya, ada apa Hinata?" _jawab Sakura.

"I-iya, Sakura, anu, Sakura bo-boleh ikut kok ke buka bersama nanti…"

_"Hn? Benarkah? Terimakasih Hinata, tapi , aku takut mengganggumu…" _

"Sama-sama Sakura, kedatangan Sakura tidak akan mengganggu kami kok, sudah dulu ya Sakura, Wassalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam…"

Hinata pun tersenyum puas, ia tidak pernah dihantui rasa cemburu. Tiba-tiba Neji pun memanggil Hinata, Neji berkata bahwa ada telephone untuk Hinata.

"Hinata! Ini _telephone_ untukmu." Ucap Neji dari bawah sana, seraya menyodorkan _telephone _nya kepada Hinata.

"I-iya?" Tanya Hinata dengan lembut

_ "Hi Hinata, aku Naruto, jangan lupa ya nanti Hinata pergi ke rumahku jam 3 tepat, setengah jam lagi dari sekarang, jangan lupa ya HInata…" _jawab Naruto dalam _telephone._

"i-iya Naruto, ka-kau tahu dari mana nomor _telephone_ rumahku?"

_"Entahlah, mungkin insting!. Hahaha" _Jawab Naruto seraya tertawa (terdengar dari _Telephone_).

"Hm, baiklah." Hinata pun segera menutup_ Telephone_nya tanpa mengucapkan _wassalam_ (?).

…setengah jam kemudian…

Hinata pun segera keluar dari gerbang pintu rumahnya, ia merasakan sejuknya daerah kompleks dan ia pun segera berjalan menuju rumah Naruto, di sana, Hinata segera menengetuk pintu, tiba-tiba terlihat lelaki berambut kuning, mirip sekali dengan Naruto tanpa kumis di pipinya, namun, itu bukanlah Naruto melainkan Minato/Yondaime, ayah sang Naruto…

"Hn, apakah kamu bernama Hinata? Selamat datang, saya Yondaime, ayah Naruto, salam kenal, dan silahkan masuk." Ucap Ayah Naruto…

"I-iya, terimakasih." Hinata pun masuk dengan langkah malu-malunya, berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan malu-malu, senyum manisnya pun mulai terlihat saat melihat wajah Naruto.

"Hinata! Akhirnya kau datang, aku mulai bosan, syukurlah kau datang tepat waktu. Kita tinggal menunggu Sakura." Ucapnya dengan semangat, Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Hinata, tak usah canggung terhadapku, jangan malu, wajah manismu akan lebih manis lagi jika kau tersenyum, maka tersenyumlah!." Puji Naruto dengan seyuman.

"I-iya" wajah Hinata pun memerah sesaat, tiba-tiba Sakura pun datang…

"_Asslamualaikum_…" ucap Sakura dengan ramah.

"_Wa-walaikumsalam_." Jawab Hinata lambut.

"Eh Sakura!" ucap Naruto dan langsung merangkul Hinata. *eits, Bulan Puasa, dosa ya kalau merangkul lawan jenis? Hn."

"He-eh, aku tidak mengganggu kalian kan?" Tanya Sakura seraya duduk di kursi yang telah Naruto sediakan, Sakura yang cantik kini terlihat kusut saat melihat perilaku kedua sahabatnya, mungkin ia…?

"Hn, Tidak Sakura." Jawab Naruto, "Iya-kan Hinata?"

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata, Hinata hanya tersenyum dan kembali memainkan kulit jarinya yang terkelupas, ya, itulah kebiasaanya.

Setelah sekitar 2 jam berbincang, _Adzan Maghrib_-pun berkumandang dari Masjid KonohAlbanna _"Allahu Akbar Allahu Akbar". _

"_Alhamdulillah_ akhirnya puasa kita hari ini _full._ Hinata, makan yang banyak ya, aku ga mau kau sakit." Ucap Naruto, kata-kata itu tidak terpikirkan dalam otak Naruto, tiba-tiba ia mengatakan itu, dan ia mengatakannya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus, benar-benar seperti sungguhan.

"Hm, terima ka-kasih Naruto." Jawab Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman yang tidak setulus biasanya (?).

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam, Sakura pun meminta izin untuk pulang, Sakura akan mengerjakan tugas bersama Sasuke di kediaman Sasuke.

"Hn, mungkin aku pulang lebih dulu ya, aku akan ke rumah Sasuke untuk kerjain tugas bareng."

"Baiklah_, TT DJ_ (Hati Hati Di Jalan)." Ucap Naruto dan ia menggenggam tangan Hinata, Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa ia merangkul dan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

_saat Sakura pergi_

"Maafkan aku Hinata, tadi aku merangkul dan memegang tanganmu, maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan ingin di kasihani (?).

"I-iya, t-tak apa Naruto." Hinata pun tersenyum, dan kali ini, senyumanya sangat tulus dan lembut.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya, besok kau kan ku traktir _Bakso Mang Ja'I_ (?)." ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"I-iya, ta-tapi, besok bukannya masih puasa?" ujar Hinata kebingungan.

"Oh Haha, maaf maaf, aku lupa, aah dasar aku ini *seraya memukul kepalanya sendiri (?)*"

"hihi." Hinata pun tertawa kecil … "Na-Naruto, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang? Neji mungkin sudah menunggu." Ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Hn, Hinata, bisakah kau di sini dahulu, aku ingin curhat, Hinata, kau kan sahabat ku?"

"Ba-baiklah."

"Hn, begini Hinata, aku sangat menyukai Sakura, namun, aku tahu sebenarnya Sakura menyukai Sasuke, namun jika aku perhatikan, Sakura sedikit menyukaiku (PD), karena itu, misiku dalam penyamaran kita berdua ini adalah membuat Sakura cemburu dan semakin menyukaiku (?), bagaimana Hinata? Menurutmu rencana ni berhasil ga ya?" Tanya Naruto seraya meminum sisa juice jeruk miliknya.

"Hn, semoga saja." Hinata pun tersenyum, senyumannya sangat lembut dan tulus.

"Tapi, aku juga menyukai seseorang, sulit rasanya aku memilih salah satu di antara mereka berdua."

"Kalau bo-boleh tahu, siapa gadis yang engkau suka, Naruto?" ucap Hinata dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Hal itu tidak penting, Hinata." Ucapnya dengan senyuman lima jarinya (?).

"Baiklah, Naruto, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?"

"I-iya, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu tidak jelas." Ucap Naruto… "Aku akan mengantarkanmu, Hinata."

"Hn, a-aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu, Naruto." Ujar Hinata, wajahnya sedikit murung, ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ga kok Hinata, malah, aku senang membantumu" ucap Naruto, ia pun menarik tangan Hinata keluar pintu, lalu mengantarnya sampai depan gerbang rumah mewah Hinata.

"Hn, maaf telah merepotkanmu Naruto." Ujar Hinata, Hinata sedikit senang, karena penyakit gagapnya sudah hilang (?).

"Iya, tak apa , Hinata."

Hinata pun langsung berjalan, mengetuk pintu rumahnya, terlihat Neji yang menunggu sampai ketiduran di sofa (?), Hinata pun berjalan dengan pelan, mencoba untuk tidak membangunkan Neji, namun, usaha Hinata tidak berhasil, Neji malah terbangun dan berkata _"mau kemane lo bang kempet? Sini gue hajar loe!"_, aiih, ternyata Neji hanya mengigau, namun itu membuat Hinata tertawa, dan membangunkan Neji.

"he eh, Hinata? Kamu baru pulang ya_?" _Tanya Neji sambil berdiri seperti orang mabuk.

"Hn…" Hinata tidak berani untuk mengatakannya.

"Lupakan, aku sudah terlalu mengantuk, sudahlah naik ke atas dan tidur lah." Ucap Neji dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia berjalan seperti orang mabuk, Hinata hanya mentertawakan sifat sepupunya ini.

'hn, siapa yang hinggap lagi di hati Naruto? Aku cukup penasaran, mungkin tenten ataukah Ino atau mungkin Temari? Hn, tapi, aku akan senang jika Naruto senang' batin Hinata dalam hatinya, ia tersenyum tidak jelas seraya memainkan rambut birunya. Hinata pun terlelap dalam tidurnya, ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya… sudah bisa di tebak, pasti ia memimpikan sang pangerannya, ialah Naruto…

_Pagi hari di KonoHigh School_

"Hinata…" ujar Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Hn… Sakura."ucap Hinata pelan.

"Bagaimana kemarin menurutmu seru ga?" ujar Sakura dengan ceria nya dan senyuman manis nya.

"Hn… iya"

"Hehe. Maaf kemarin aku pulang lebih dahulu…"

"tak apa Sakura." Tiba-tiba si rambut kuning datang bersama si rambut biru (?).

"Sasuke?Naruto?" Sakura hanya tersenyum seraya memperhatikan Sasuke, pujaan hatinya (?).

"Hn…" Hinata hanya merunduk...

"Hai, Hinata!" ujar Naruto seraya memberikan senyuman lebarnya.

"Hn. Hai Naruto." Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hi-Hinata, nanti istirahat aku ingin mengobrol denganmu ya, maka itu, kau rambut durian, jangan mengikuti kami untuk istirahat hari ini!" ujar Sakura dengan tegasnya, dan bel pun berdering dengan suara indahnya, semua anak-anak pun memasuki ruangan kelas.

Setelah sekitar 2 ½ jam , saat yang di tunggu anak-anak, yaitu saat beristirahat pun tiba, Sakura langsung saja menarik tangan Hinata dengan tarikan kasar dari tangan lembutnya ke taman belakang sekolah.

"A-ada apa Sakura? Mengapa Sakura tidak ingin mengajak Naruto?" Tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

"Ka-karena, a-aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu…"

"Un." Hinata pun mengangguk . "Baiklah Sakura."

"be-begini, sebenarnya dan sejujurnya, aku sedikit cemburu kepadamu kemarin itu, bahwa aku sedikit menyukai pacar anehmu itu, tapi, aku lebih menyukai Sasuke yang sangat cuek dan cool itu, bagaimana ya, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan mereka berdua, pertama si kikuk itu, 'kan sudah mendapatkanmu, dan Sasuke, banyak penggemarnya, sehingga, aku tahu pasti, Sasuke menyukai gadis yang lebih dari aku, aku meminta saranmu, Hinata." Ucap Sakura seraya menatap wajah Hinata yang sedang merundukan kepalanya.

"Hn, kau akan mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka, aku rasa seperti itu." Hinata pun segera mengingat apa yang di katakan Naruto tadi malam, ia-pun masih mengingatnya, setelah beberapa menit berbincang, waktu istirahat pun telah habis, pelajaran di lanjutkan seperti biasa.

Akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi, Hinata pun pulang dengan langkah kecilnya, tiba-tiba, keluarlah segerombol perampok dengan ketua bernama Itachi, mereka meminta semua yang Hinata punya untuk di serahkan kepada para perempok itu, tiba-tiba, datang seorang hero kikuk, yang akhirnya di hajar juga oleh para perampok, ialah Naruto, niatnya yang ingin menyelamatkan Hinata malah membuatnya ingin di selamatkan oleh oranglain (dalam arti : di hajar habis-habisan), akhirnya, Sasuke yang tidak sengaja melintaslah yang menyelematkan mereka berdua, Sakura, yang sedang berjalan berdua dengan Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sakura hanya terdiam melihat Naruto yang terus di hajar oleh para perampok dan Sasuke yang terus menghajar si perampok, oh, so sweeeeet! (?).

"Hinata." Ujar Naruto yang sudah merintih kesakitan, Hinata hanya bisa melihat, ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Naruto karena badannya masih terikat oleh seorang lelaki yang _style _nya mirip dengan Sasuke, Sasuke pun terus menerus melawan perampok itu, dan akhirnya, para perampok itu pun menyerah.

"Hn, lain kali, hati-hati ya Hinata, dan Naruto, perbaiki sifat kikuk mu!" saran Sasuke dengan wajah coolnya dan kembali berjalan untuk pergi bersama Sakura.

"Hn, maaf Hi-hinata, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu, malah Sasuke si bintang kelas itu yang mampu menyelamtkanmu." Ujar Naruto seraya mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan Hinata.

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu, Naruto, aku telah membuatmu seperti ini…" ujar Hinata seraya mengambil tangan Naruto untuk di kaitkan ke pundaknya (karena Kaki Naruto bengkak di tendang-tendang lelaki hiu *Lelaki Hiu : Kisame* (?)).

"Sebagai gantinya, sekarang, Naruto kerumahku ya, aku akan mengobatimu." Ujar Hinata seraya membawa Naruto ke rumahnya…

_setelah di rumah_

"Hah! Ya ampun Hinata, apa yang kamu lakukkan kepada lelaki durian ini?" ucap Neji, sepupu Hinata yang membuka pintu rumah Hinata, sebenarnya Naruto ingin protes dan marah di bilang lelaki durian, namun, ia malah terbentur pintu, dia pun tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hn, tadi Naruto mencoba untuk menyelamatkanku dari perampok yang disebut The Akatsuki, namun Naruto malah dihajar oleh para perampok itu." Ucap Hinata seraya menaruh Naruto di atas sofa sementara dan langsung saja Hinata membawa Naruto menuju kamar Hinata yang serba lavender (seperti pengusir nyamuk… (?)).

"Hn, maaf Naruto, maaf." Ujar Hinata seraya mengompres kening Naruto yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri dengan air hangat, Hinata pun menghubungi orang tua Naruto bahwa Naruto sedang main di rumah Hinata, dan beberapa menit setelah itu, Naruto pun tersadarkan dari tidurnya…

"Hi-Hinata, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjagamu." Ujar Naruto seraya mengusap kedua matanya.

"Tak apa Naruto, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf kepadamu, maaf sekali, karena aku, Naruto jadi seperti ini, ya, aku adalah gadis tak berguna." Air mata Hinata pun terjatuh, tiba-tiba, tangan Naruto menghapus air mata Hinata yang jatuh begitu saja.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi Hinata, hn, terima kasih ya atas perawatan serba mahal nya (?), aku menunggu mu besok di Restaurant dekat taman, setelah Shalat Tarawih." Ujar Naruto yang segera mencoba berdiri dan membawa tasnya.

"ha-hati-hati Na-naruto…" teriak Hinata dan Hinata pun menuntun Naruto untuk turun dari tangga dan keluar dari rumah Hinata.

"Daah Hinata, jangan lupa, besok setelah Shalat Tarawih!" ujar Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya, Naruto terlihat sangat ceria, ia seperti tidak merasakan sakit dari pukulan, tendangan dahsyat dari para perampok itu.

Naruto's POV

"Aku pulang!" aku pun segera melemparkan tas milikku ke sofa dan segera duduk untuk menonton _televisi._

_ "_Na-naruto? Ada apa dengan kaki dan wajahmu?" Tanya Ibunda ku yang manis dan memegang wajahku, aku pun segera mengambil tangan ibunda ku dan berkata. "Aku hanya tertimpa meja belajar lipat milik Hinata yang ada di atas lemarinya tadi, hehe." Aku pun berbohong, karena, aku yakin, jika aku berkata jujur, Ibunda atau Ayahanda ku pasti tidak akan mengizinkan aku untuk pergi bersama Hinata lagi, ya, sahabatku.

"oh, lain kali, berhati-hatilah, bagaimana dengan ulanganmu, Naruto?"… aku pun mengocek tas ku, aku pun mengambil kertas ulangan dengan gemetaran… "50? Apa yang kau kerjakan semalaman tadi, Naruto?" bentak ibuku dengan wajah seramnya, yang tadinya manis, mungkin sekarang wajahnya seperti monster wanita, rrrrr.

Naruto's POV : off

'Aku hanya gadis tak berguna, selalu menyusahkan orang, kapan aku bisa membahagiakan orang lain? Tadi saja aku sudah membuat Naruto seperti itu, membuat Sasuke bersusah payah menghajar perampok itu, dan aku sudah meyusahkan Neji, sepupu ku, yang selalu mengkhawatirkan ku. Apa gunanya aku di dunia ini? Aku hanya seorang gadis tak berguna!' itulah hal yang selalu Hinata pikirkan akhir-akhir ini.

Pagi itu, masih seperti biasa, Sekolahh…

"Hinata?" Sakura menjetiik-kan jarinya di depan wajah Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini selalu melamun.

"Ah, maaf Sakura…" Tiba-tiba si kepala durian dan si kepala landak biru pun datang *plak!*

"Na-naruto? Sasuke? Maaf untuk ke-kemarin." Ujar Hinata seraya memainkan jarinya, Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dan Sasuke langsung pergi menuju tempat duduknya

"I-iya Hinata tidak apa, lagipula, itu tidak seberapa." Ucap Naruto yang sedang mengikuti style Sasuke, Naruto pun kembali duduk, tepat di sebelah Hinata.

Naruto pun mengambil kertas dan pulpen, ia menuliskan bahwa 'Jangan lupa nanti sepulang tarawih, aku akan menunggu mu.' Dan menyodorkan kertas itu ke Hinata, Naruto pun tersenyum dengan puas, dan langsung menarik tangan Sasuke keluar tanpa alasan, Sasuke yang sedang diam itu akhirnya melepaskan genggaman Naruto dan langsung berjalan sendiri supaya (lagi-lagi) terlihat cool.

"ada apa kau menarikku bodoh?"

"Kau bilang aku bodoh? Arrr… Hn, sudahlah, Sasuke, ajak Sakura ke restaurant dekat taman sepulang Shalat Tarawih, kau dan Sakura akan kutunggu. Jika kalian tidak datang, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi !" Ucap Naruto dengan pelan dan Naruto pun kembali memasukki kelasnya.

"Heh Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukkan pada Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu, o ya, kamu tahu tidak tempat Lotek atau Gado-Gado yang enak di mana, Sakura? Aku sedikit bosan dengan Ramen!" dan pembicaraan aneh pun berlangsung, memang, itulah kebiasaan aneh mereka seraya menunggu bel masuk berdering.

_saat pulang sekolah_

"Hi-Hinata! Ayo kita pulang bersama!" teriak Sakura dari jauh dan segera memegang pundak Hinata.

"I-iya…"

"Hinata, tahu tidak? Tadi, Sasuke mengajak ku untuk ke restaurant di dekat taman nanti malam setelah shalat Tarawih! Yeah! Akhirnya, semoga itu adalah sebuah kencan hebat dari Sasuke untukku." Ujar Sakura yang terihat sangat bahagia, Hinata hanya tersenyum 'Pasti Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk melakukkan itu' batin dalam Hinata pun tiba-tiba keluar.

"Semoga itu adalah keberuntunganmu!" ucap Hinata tersenyum melihat temannya yang terlihat sangat senang.

"Hn, terima kasih!" ucap Sakura dengan girang sekali, jarang-jarang Hinata melihat Sakura yang bersikap seperti ini.

Setelah mereka sampai ke rumah masing-masing, dan, malam itu pun tiba…

_Kediaman Sakura_

Batin Sakura berkata, 'aku harus tampak cantik malam ini!', dan semua baju miliknya, ia keluarkan, dan ia coba satu persatu.

"Yang ini? Tidak ah, yang ini? Wah, aku seperti badut memakainya. Yang ini? Apalagi yang ini? Aaah! O ya, baju ini…" Sakura pun berbiacara sendiri seraya mencocokan baju-bajunya dengan badannya, namun, tak lama dari itu, ia langsung pergi menuju kamar Ibunya, dan langsung membuka lemari baju milik ibunya *sungguh tidak sopan*, ia langsung mengambil gaun berwarna pink dan sebuah liontin emas, ia pun langsung berlari menuju dapur, di mana biasanya Ibunya pergi untuk memasak.

"Ibu! Bolehkah Sakura meminjam gaun milik ibu?" Tanya Sakura dengan ramah. "memangnya buat apa honey?" . "Besok akan Sakura beri tahu!" Sakura pun segera berlari menuju kamar kesayangannya, ia pun segera mencoba gaunnya, Sakura terlihat sangat manis dengan gaun itu, setelah itu ia melepas gaunnya kembali dan pergi untuk berbuka puasa, setelah itu, ia pun segera pergi menuju Masjid untuk Shalat Tarawih, Shalat Tarawih pun selesai ia kerjakan, langsung saja Sakura pergi menuju rumahnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Begitu pula dengan Hinata, ia segera memakai pakaian yang sudah ia pilih, Hinata juga memakai gaun, namun, gaun yang ia pakai hanya sepanjang lututnya, tak seperti Sakura yang gaunnya sepanjang mata kakinya. Mereka berdua pergi menggunakan Konohataxi yang berbeda.

Setelah di depan restaurant…

"Hi-Hinata? Kau kemari juga?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak sengaja bertemu Hinata di depan pintu masuk Restaurant.

"Hn, Naruto mengajakku." Ucap Hinata dengan lembut dan senyuman manisnya. Setelah itu,mereka berdua berjalan bersama memasukki restaurant, terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang menunggu seraya mengobrol berdua.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto pun tersenyum dan menyediakan tempat duduk untuk Hinata tepat di sebelahnya.

"Sa-sakura?" Sasuke hanya tercengang melihat kecantikan Sakura, mereka berdua pun duduk bersebelahan, persis dengan yang di lakukkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hn, aku ingin mengobrol bersama Sakura. Hinata, bisakah kau duduk bersama Sasuke untuk sementara?" Pinta Naruto dengan lembut, ya, ia sudah belajar dengan Bibi Tukiyeum, pembantu rumah Naruto, Bibi Tukiyeum sering mengajarkan Naruto cara berbicara dengan gadis, gyahaha.

"I-iya." Hinata pun segera berdiri mendekati tempat duduk Sasuke. "Hey Hinata!" sapa Sasuke dengan ramah, baru kali ini Hinata melihat Sasuke se-ramah itu. 'Aku yakin, pasti Naruto akan meminta Sakura menjadi pacar _asli _nya pada saat ini, lantas mengapa Naruto mengajakku?' batin Hinata di dalam hatinya, ia sedikit kecewa, namun, ia tetap memberikan sedikit senyuman, karena baginya, hidup tidak akan indah tanpa senyuman…

* * *

-Siapakah yang sebenarnya hinggap di hati Naruto selain Sakura?

-Apa yang akan Naruto katakan pada Sakura?

-Apa rencana Naruto untuk mengajak Sakura dan Hinata?

-Baca terus ya next storynya!

* * *

Hn, maaf ya, ceritanya jadi ga nyambung begini? Pasti tidak seru dan membosankan kan? Pastinya lebih drop dari chapter 1 (Sekar sudah tahu)… terus maaf juga ya Sekar terlambat sekali menerbitkan ini.

Tapi, tetap baca next story nya ya, tinggal 1 chapter lagi, the last chapter : chapter 3!

Mohon review nya ya, Sekar butuh keritik dan saran, Don't like, Don't review!

-**_sekar-_**


End file.
